


BRƎATHE

by Garance



Series: Killshot [2]
Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medication, Medicinal Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rap Music, References to Drugs, Secret Relationship, Shyness, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marshall est brisé par la mort de son meilleur ami Proof, Andre essaye de faire ce qu'il faut pour lui éviter le pire : le suicide, une mort prématurée, une overdose… Tout peut arriver avec Eminem.
Relationships: Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem/Proof
Series: Killshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

** BRƎATHE : Chapitre 1 **

2006\. L’année où tout s’est écroulé. Dre a appris la nouvelle avant Em. Marshall s’est posé au studio, l’air aussi mal en point qu’avant. Il ne le savait pas pourtant. Andre a pris sur lui pour lui annoncer, sans trop le brusquer, du moins autant que possible, ce n’est pas le genre de merde facile à balancer. DeShaun, Proof, est mort, Marshall. On l’a tué. Je suis désolé. Dre ne résiste pas longtemps avant de prendre Marsh dans ses bras, ils sont proches, alors il espère que le plus jeune sait qu’il sera là pour lui, toujours. Dre ne devrait pas être celui qui réconforte du mieux possible Em, il ne devrait pas le faire, il ne peut pas l’aider à faire le deuil de son meilleur ami comme si c’était facile. Sa gorge est serrée par la pression quand il entend les couinements du plus jeune, il sent ses larmes contre lui. Seigneur… Pourquoi lui ?

Eminem ne sera plus jamais le même, Dre le sait alors qu’il l’accompagne à l’enterrement, il ne dit rien devant les frissons, les tremblements qui traversent le corps de son protégé, ses épaules qui remuent dans son costume. Proof est mort, et Eminem s’est éteint. Dre rentre avec sa rancœur contre la vie, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus pour Marshall, savoir quoi lui dire pour… Il ne sait pas. Bien évidemment il a déjà perdu des proches, mais il avait des choses pour se raccrocher et ne jamais se perdre. Marshall a un semblant de famille, il déteste sa mère, papa cigarettes, trois filles dont deux adoptifs, et un petit-frère. Em est toujours celui qui en temps normal veille sur eux, alors maintenant que tout s’est effacé, Em est seul dans sa détresse.

Andre sait que la plus grosse douleur du deuil n’est pas de faire face à la mort d’un proche, il sait que le plus dur est d’accepter le silence face au vide, la perte de toutes discussions, de tous contacts, de n’importe quelle habitude maladroite. Quand on perd quelqu’un, on se perd avec, parce qu’on ne vit plus avec lui, parce qu’on ne peut plus se référer à lui et se dire que tout va bien parce qu’il est là. Non, le pire n’est pas l’enterrement, le pire est tout ce qui suit, les longues heures qui traînent, qui durent et t’arrachent de ton bonheur. Il n’y a pas de pommades, de pansements prédéfini pour gérer cette détresse, il n’y a que le manque et la souffrance. Dre ne peut pas imaginer dans quel état Marshall, son petit blanc, se trouve. Il espère sincèrement qu’il ne fera pas un pas de trop vers la fin, vers sa fin.

___________________________________________

Marshall a mal aux yeux. Les larmes et la coke. Il est défoncé, par la vie et la drogue. Il a dormi par miracle évidemment, l’image de Proof sera toujours avec lui. Putain de mois d’avril, il a perdu son meilleur ami et personne ne semble vouloir l’aider. Bordel ! C’est donc trop demandé d’avoir quelqu’un pour l’aider ? Quelqu’un pour prendre sa drogue loin de lui, lui chuchoter à l’oreille quand il sanglote que tout va bien ?! Marshall a la haine. Si ce n’était pas pour ses filles, il aurait déjà retourné toute sa maison, de la cave au toit, voir tout brûler, voir tout s’éteindre en l’honneur de son meilleur ami reposant entre quatre planches. Il s’est endormi sur le canapé. Hailie ou Alaina ou Whitney ou n’importe quel connard de journaliste a pu le voir à moitié mort sur ce putain de canapé ! Marshall ne sait pas quoi faire, il n’a certainement pas envie d’écrire, il ne répéterait que sa douleur comme tous les artistes qu’il critique, comme tous les gamins qui grattent sur des feuilles sales la nuit, chanter, rapper, murmurer, tout ça ne lui appartient pas pour le moment.

Marshall sait qu’il n’est que l’ombre de lui-même comme ça, alcool, valium, drogue, les photos de Proof. S’il n’a plus le rap il n’a plus rien. S’il n’a plus Proof il n’a plus Eminem. S’il n’a plus Eminem… Il n’y a plus que des cendres. Putain de pensées dépressives, il ferait mieux de ne pas être ce genre de personne pour se protéger des chansons mielleuses pour jeunes filles en manque d’amour. Sa vie était déjà en ruine, la mort de Proof ne doit rien changer, Marshall se le répète, il y survivra, ou non, mais rien d’autre que le rap ne pourra l’achever entièrement, il reviendra, avec D12 ou en solo. Cela n’empêche tellement pas le fait que DeShaun lui manque plus que tout au monde, il serait prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour le ramener et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il a besoin de son meilleur ami, il a tellement besoin de lui pour le soutenir, lui dire que ce qu’il fait est bien, que son rap est le meilleur, que ses productions sont incroyables. Marshall a besoin de la voix rassurante de son meilleur ami, parce qu’il l’aime. Aimait. Marshall est seul maintenant avec une famille ayant besoin de lui mais il ne peut rien leur donner. Il n’a qu’un cœur en miettes à offrir.

Marshall retourne dans sa chambre, rien dans le ventre si ce n’est quelques pilules de médicaments censés l’aider. Il n’y croit pas mais n’abandonne pas l’espoir d’être un bon père pour ses filles. Son cœur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu’il tombe lourdement à genoux. Le miroir… Dans le miroir. Proof. Il y a Proof. Pas en photo, pas en vidéo. Proof est là, vivant et heureux et beau ! Proof est vivant ! Marshall doit rêver, ça doit être la drogue, les médicaments, Proof ne peut pas être vivant, il est mort, tué par balle, il l’a vu ! Il était à son enterrement ! Les somnifères ont ce putain d’effet catastrophique sur lui, il est devenu une loque ! Et pourtant, malgré sa conscience que tout ça n’est qu’une illusion, Proof est toujours là, souriant et bougeant dans sa chambre. DeShaun est mort, décédé, enterré, fini. Marshall ne doit pas sombrer, il doit être plus fort que ça, il est Eminem, Slim Shady, il se fout de tout normalement !

« Tu m’as manqué, Doody. »

« Proof… Non… non. Non ! Tu n’es pas réel, tu es mort d’accord ?! »

« Je le suis. »

« Alors va-t’en ! »

« Mais peut-être que je suis lié à toi, même dans la mort. »

« Qu’est-ce que… ? »

« Je suis un fantôme pour toi Marshall, mais au sens propre. Je suis là. »

« Vas te faire foutre DeShaun ! »

Après ça, le mélange acide médicaments, alcool, drogue, le fait tomber dans les vapes, son illusion ne se termine que comme ça…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

** BRƎATHE : Chapitre 2 **

Marshall déteste rouvrir ses yeux. Il se sent tellement groggy, ses yeux sont toujours lourds et lui piquent encore, il peut sentir des frissons traverser son corps comme s’il n’a pas assez de problèmes. Il a vu Proof, vivant, enfin, un fantôme de son meilleur ami. C’était une illusion par la fatigue et le mélange d’addictions qu’il subit, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne croit même pas aux fantômes ! Il se relève, il pensait s’être écroulé sur le sol ? Il est dans son lit, ses trois filles devant lui. Oh. Il sait évidemment ce qui va se passer, il n’y a que Dre normalement pour lui remonter les bretelles, mais ses trésors s’y mettent (enfin, Whitney est très jeune pour ça, mais Hailie et Alaina ne vont pas se priver). Marshall n’est clairement pas en état pour se faire bouffer par la vie une nouvelle fois, mais il ne peut pas non plus engueuler ses filles avant même qu’elles n’aient parlé, de toutes façons il sait qu’elles ont raison. Il est un désastre ambulant depuis la mort de Proof.

« Je suis désolé les filles. »

« Tu t’es écroulé devant ton lit papa, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Whitney lui demande en se blottissant dans ses bras

« Je n’ai pas mangé assez pour faire le dernier mètre, désolé si je vous ai inquiété. »

« Papa, il y a plus et nous pouvons le voir, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, vraiment ? » Alaina lui demande en croissant les bras, ça va être compliqué de lui mentir

« Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, c’est normal que je sois comme ça, enfin, ça va passer si vous me laissez un peu de temps, juste quelques semaines. »

______________________________________

2007\. Marshall a menti à ses propres filles, il ne va toujours pas mieux, il est incapable de chanter une nouvelle fois. Il est de plus en plus accro au valium. Il se sent dépérir, il ne pense pas pouvoir survivre. Il y a le fantôme de Proof à côté de lui alors qu’il est de nouveau tombé sur le sol de sa chambre. Cette fois c’est pire. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il est seul et ne peut rien faire. Il va mourir. Marshall ferme les yeux et essaye de ne pas entendre Proof. Stop. Il est mort, il ne veut plus faire face à son passé, il a trop de regrets. Trop de remords. Il ne verra plus jamais ses filles, Nathan, Ryan, Kim ou même sa mère, Dre… Il ne verra plus personne qui compte à ses yeux. Il va mourir tout seul sur le sol de sa chambre, le fantôme de son meilleur ami essayant de l’aider à accepter sa mort. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant, il a tant de choses à faire, à dire avant de partir. Il sent une larme franchir la barrière de l’un de ses yeux avant de s’évanouir…

Marshall rouvre ses yeux malgré tout. Ce n’est pas le même endroit. La lumière lui fait mal. Tout est blanc. Proof n’est plus là. Il n’y a personne autour, il est tout seul dans un lit. Il a froid, et des bips dérangent ses oreilles. Il est toujours vivant. Pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne chose pour lui, il va devoir continuer de souffrir du manque de Proof, de ses addictions. Il doit se battre pour survivre, il le sait, mais il ne se sent pas prêt pour continuer, Marshall ne sait pas s’il est prêt pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, pas comme ça. Sa gorge est sèche mais il peut sentir qu’elle est différente quand il se murmure qu’il ne mérite pas de continuer.

Il reste plusieurs jours à l’hôpital, les médecins lui ont avoué que s’il était arrivé deux heures trop tard, il serait mort. Sa vie tient à deux heures, cent-vingt minutes, sept mille deux-cents secondes. Marshall est sous la couverture du lit d’hôpital, il compte les heures, les mêmes heures qui l’ont sauvé, avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui, croiser la honte de ses filles. Dre lui manque énormément, il voudrait tant pouvoir chanter à ses côtés, même s’il n’est pas sûr de sa voix. Il ne voit plus Proof, c’est dommage, il aurait voulu lui parler de sa mort, enfin, de son expérience de la mort qu’il a maintenant, qu’il avait déjà eu enfant dans les toilettes de cette foutue école. Il ne touchera plus jamais ni au valium, ni à la méthadone. Il se le promet. S’il ne le fait pas pour lui, il le fera pour ses filles, pour Dre. Marshall devrait commencer à penser à quelques chansons pour son futur album, maintenant il a des choses à dire, une histoire à raconter.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno why but i wanna speak English, so how are y'all doing ?

** BRƎATHE : Chapitre 3 **

Marshall a de quoi remplir quinze albums selon ses calculs, pour environ quinze heures d’écoute s’il croit toujours le même calcul. Dre ne va pas aimer qu’il vende quinze albums en un, il peut déjà le deviner avant même d’être totalement entré dans le studio, trois-cents chansons est évidemment de trop. Il se pose à côté de Dre devant le studio d’enregistrement, il n’a pas encore retrouvé toute sa motivation mais il ne peut pas se laisser aller une nouvelle fois, tout le monde attend mieux de lui. Il a failli mourir mais ne compte pas laisser ça se reproduire, il doit être suffisamment fort pour assumer sa voix, ses textes. Marshall sait que Dre analyse chacun de ses gestes, ses mimiques ou ses réponses, tout a changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’est retrouvé là. Il n’a pas besoin de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, c’est lui le problème. Marshall est déjà fatigué de cette journée, et il a tout un album à fournir…

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien gamin ? » Dre lui demande en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil levé

« J’ai vu mieux. » Marshall ne dit pas totalement la vérité, mais il ne peut pas avouer qu’il voit le fantôme de son meilleur ami mort depuis au moins deux ans

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je crois plutôt que j’ai à faire avec ce micro. » Il se lève pour aller faire son travail, celui qu’il n’a pas fait depuis si longtemps

« Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire une nouvelle fois la vie Marshall, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Dre attrape son bras, plantant son regard dans le sien, il ne l’a presque jamais vu comme ça, il a le même regard que lorsqu’il regarde ses enfants, protecteur

« J’ai… J’appréhende le retour. C’est… ça fait trop longtemps pour moi. » Dre veut la vérité, il ne peut pas tout lui dire

« Oh. Ouais, évidemment… Tu es ici chez toi Marshall, tu n’as pas à avoir peur, il y a des millions de gens qui attendent que tu reviennes, alors essaye de ne pas les décevoir. »

« Es-tu l’un d’eux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L’un de ceux qui attendent mon retour ? » Marshall a besoin de savoir, pour être sûr de vouloir remettre un pied dans le studio à l’avenir, pour… Savoir si Dre tient toujours à lui comme lui tient à son mentor

« Je ne t’ai pas signé pour rien gamin. » Le sourire de Dre est rassurant, ainsi que la main qui vient se poser sur ses cheveux, il se sent vraiment comme à la maison, c’est bon

Marshall oublie le tremblement qui traverse sa main alors qu’il commence pour la première fois depuis longtemps à rapper, tout ça lui avait manqué, les sons de Dre, la légère pression de ne pas vouloir rater la note. Quand ils ont fini d’enregistrer quelques chansons, Marshall sent son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine quand il voit Proof devant lui. Ce n’est pas vrai. Ça ne l’a jamais été. Mais quand même, son sourire, il est… Tout ça semble tellement réel. Putain. Tout son corps tremble maintenant, il est terrifié sur place, il a besoin d’aide. Ses jambes l’abandonnent alors que Proof lui donne son avis sur l’enregistrement. Stop… Dre se retrouve agenouillé à côté de lui, sa main sur son épaule, sa chaleur le ramène à lui. Il vient de faire une sorte d’attaque de panique, bordel il va en entendre parler pendant des jours entiers…

« Ok, on arrête tout pour aujourd’hui, je te ramène chez toi, on en discutera plus tard. »

« Désolé Dre… »

« Marsh, honnêtement, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Proof, il était là. Juste devant moi. »

« Pardon ? Tu as mangé ce matin avant de venir ? »

« Un peu, mais ce n’est pas ça Dre ! Il est là depuis deux ans, ce n’était ni l’alcool, ni la drogue ou les médicaments, il est… Comme une part de moi maintenant, je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer… »

« D’accord, je te ramène chez toi et tu vas dormir une nuit entière, et tu vas manger un repas complet. »

« Dre, je ne suis pas fou ! Je te le jure sur mes filles, je ne délire pas ! »

« Si c’est vrai, je dis bien Si, tu as un putain de problème Marshall. »

« Je ne suis pas taré Dre, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, s’il te plaît aide-moi, s’il te plaît… » Marshall se sent comme s’il allait pleurer, mais ce n’est pas de sa faute, il est complétement perdu, brisé, il n’a plus de pilier dans la vie, il ne peut pas se reposer sur un fantôme pour le reste de son existence

Il s’accroche à Dre, il n’a pas la force de faire autre chose, il a envie de tout lui dire, sur ce qu’il ressentait pour DeShaun, mais il n’est pas sûr de vraiment savoir lui-même ce qu’il peut ressentir pour les hommes. Il a peur de se comprendre lui-même. Dre le dépose chez lui, mais il ne repart pas pour autant, sûrement pour surveiller qu’il ne fasse pas de conneries, Marshall ne peut que le comprendre, il a failli se tuer tout seul, comme un grand. Il finit par se retrouver avec un repas déjà préparé et une couverture sur ses épaules, comme s’il était encore un enfant, même si ce genre de choses étaient loin d’arriver à l’époque… Dre l’observe, ne semble pas vouloir détacher son regard de lui, c’est plutôt stressant, tout ce qu’il veut est dormir et rester seul quelques heures de plus pour réfléchir à ce qu’il peut être en train de se passer dans sa tête. Marshall est tellement perdu, il se fait pitié, il voit des fantômes et commence à aimer les hommes. Qu’est-ce qu’il est en train de devenir ?

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**BRƎATHE : Chapitre 4**

Dre est finalement parti vers minuit, et dire qu’il voulait le laisser dormir plus, leurs horaires doivent être décalés depuis la méthadone… Peu importe, maintenant il se retrouve dans son lit, à fixer le plafond en espérant ne plus jamais voir celui de l’hôpital. Marshall est à la fois fatigué et en prêt à rester éveillé toute la nuit. Il ferme les yeux en espérant ne pas rêver de ce qui a pu se passer depuis 2006, s’il est hanté même dans son sommeil, il ne sait pas ce qu’il pourra lui rester pour s’échapper de la réalité, vu que le rap ne le sauve pas encore totalement. Quand il rouvre ses yeux, c’est une atmosphère différente. Il fait chaud et pourtant la nuit est toujours présente quand il jette un regard à travers la fenêtre. Ce n’est pas normal. Marshall s’assit dans son lit en massant ses tempes, rien ne va plus ses derniers temps. Un frisson traverse sa colonne vertébrale quand il voit Dre sortir de sa salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou alors que des gouttes d’eau coulent sur son corps. Il est nu. Marshall sent ses joues prendre une teinte plus que rouge alors qu’il n’arrive pas à détourner le regard de son mentor. Putain. Son corps lâche l’affaire quand les lèvres de Dre se posent sur les siennes, sa main sur sa joue, son genou poussant entre ses cuisses s’écartant peu à peu comme si c’était normal. Marshall ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe, il n’a… enfin… pas avec un homme… encore moins avec Dre…

Pour autant, il se sent bien, ce n’est pas désagréable d’être dans les bras de Dre, de pouvoir sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, sa langue caresse la sienne alors que ses mains l’aident à sortir de ses vêtements, comme s’ils avaient fait ça toutes leurs vies. Marshall n’est même pas inquiet quand il sent les doigts lubrifiés de Dre glisser en lui, il se sent comme s’il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, comme s’il en avait besoin plus que du rap, comme s’il voulait Dre pour lui tout seul, pour ça. Non, il doit être en train de délirer, il a toujours vu Dre comme un mentor, son ami, jamais comme… Un crush ou un amour qu’il chercherait à obtenir. Ses pensées s’évaporent quand il sent que sa prostate est touchée. Il se sent tellement, tellement, bien avec Dre…

Marshall sent son cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu’il se réveille. Ce n’était qu’un foutu rêve. Dre n’est pas là. Putain, il a rêvé de se faire baiser par le seul gars qui ne cherche pas à l’empêcher d’être lui. Son corps est couvert de sueur alors qu’il sort de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. Il a honte de sentir que ça colle dans son short de nuit. Il mange rapidement après sa douche, il n’arrive pas à empêcher son esprit de se souvenir des lèvres de Dre sur les siennes, à quel point il se sentait bien avec Dre en lui. Donc… Il est gay. Après des années à se battre avec les médias pour leur faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas homophobe, il se retrouve à vouloir être pris par Dre. Il ne veut que Dre, ça va être si dur pour lui de le regarder dans les yeux en allant au studio, il faudrait qu’il n’y ait pas en plus Proof pour lui faire avoir une autre attaque de panique, il doit paraître pour un taré depuis qu’il est revenu, il n’est pas foutu d’au moins faire croire qu’il va mieux. Marshall va finir par devoir appeler Elton John pour avoir des conseils avec ça s’il ne veut pas bégayer devant Dre chaque jour qui passe.

À suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**BRƎATHE : Chapitre 5**

Relapse est sorti depuis peu de temps qu’il ne veut déjà plus en entendre parler, Marshall est saoulé par les retours, qui aurait pu croire que c’était aussi difficile de revenir… Au moins, cet album lui a permis de ne plus voir le fantôme de Proof, il a peut-être fait la paix avec lui-même, mais DeShaun ne veut plus le voir de l’au-delà. Marshall regrette d’avoir arrêté l’alcool, il aurait bien voulu boire et ne plus se souvenir de tout ce qu’il a pu lire. C’est devenu plus douloureux avec le temps. Il a toujours des problèmes avec son sommeil mais ça ne va pas l’aider de prendre des médicaments douteux pour sa santé, alors il attend que ses yeux se ferment complétement. Il n’a toujours rien dit à Dre concernant sa… Sexualité. Il n’en sait rien lui-même. Il a essayé quelque chose, rapidement, avec un autre homme, c’était bon au début, et puis il s’est lassé, parce que ce n’était pas Dre. Il a besoin de Dre. Putain.

Marshall prend ses clés et récupère sa casquette, au point où il en est, il n’a plus rien à perdre, alors il va aller chez Dre et tout lui dire. Il ne peut plus vivre avec ça sur la poitrine, alors il ne va pas continuer à se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois qu’il croise le regard de son mentor. Plus jamais. Des tas de questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête alors qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur la route. Tant de choses peuvent arriver ; Dre ne voulant pas de lui dans ce cadre, Dre voulant de lui et il ne saurait pas quoi faire parce qu’il ne croit pas à cette probabilité, des journalistes trainant dans le coin l’apprenant. Dans tous les cas, Marshall sait qu’il va en souffrir à un moment, rien de bien n’est jamais arrivé sans problème dans sa vie. Il se gare devant la maison de Dre, plus les secondes passent plus il a peur des conséquences de son impatience. Il toque à la porte, son autre main tremblotant dans sa poche, c’est étrange de se retrouver chez Dre, pour ce motif et pas pour le rap. 

Marshall sent son cœur s’alourdir dans sa poitrine quand Dre vient lui ouvrir. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est venu à l’improviste parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, il n’a aucune foutue raison de se tenir devant Dre ! Après quelques secondes qui passent comme des heures, Marshall se décide enfin à faire un pas pour réduire la distance entre lui et son mentor, tout son sang boue dans ses veines, il est au comble du stress mais paradoxalement il ne s’est jamais senti aussi vivant. Avant que Dre ne puisse lui demander quelle merde lui est passée dans la tête pour venir le voir à cette heure-là de la nuit, sans même lui dire quelques mots, Marshall pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bordel il l’a fait ! C’est probablement la dernière fois qu’il peut approcher Dre, alors il profite de ce contact jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus une seule trace d’air dans ses poumons. Quand il recule, le regard de Dre est… Illisible. Il ne voit pas de colère, pourtant il peut voir ses poings se serrer. Marshall est prêt à repartir lors des prochaines secondes, mais il attend une réponse de la part de son mentor. 

« Marshall-- » Dre commence, son regard toujours sur lui, en train d’essayer de comprendre  
« Désolé Dre, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste… Te l’avouer. » Marshall l’interrompt, il ne veut pas l’importuner trop longtemps  
« Tu es gay ? »  
« Bi. Je vais repartir, merci pour tout Dre. » Marshall penche sa tête rapidement sur le côté pour le saluer avant de faire le chemin dans le sens inverse pour retrouver sa voiture  
« Attends Slim ! » Dre saisit son poignet, le retournant vers lui, sa poitrine contre la sienne, leurs lèvres proches une nouvelle fois  
« Dre… »  
« Je ne… Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ta sexualité, d’accord ? Tu as le droit d’aimer qui tu veux, je ne vais pas t’en empêcher. »  
« Attends. Tu penses que le baiser était juste pour te dire que j’aime aussi les hommes ?! Tu es aveugle ?! »  
« Tu m’aimes ?! »  
« Pourquoi je t’aurais embrassé sinon ?! » Marshall se sent comme s’il allait exploser dans l’instant, définitivement, rien ne va en ce moment  
« Seigneur… Tu ne peux pas m’aimer Marshall. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t’aimer, d’accord ? Tu es un fantastique gars avec qui j’ai beaucoup vécu, je ne veux pas que tu fasses plus de conneries par ma faute, alors… Alors je peux essayer. »  
« Ne te force pas pour moi Dre, ce serait pire et tu le sais. »  
« Et si je le veux ? »  
« Je… Ouais, essayons. » Marshall a passé tellement de temps à vouloir être avec Dre, mais maintenant il a peur de tellement merder avec lui, de tout ruiné de ce qu’ils ont pu faire ensemble toutes les dernières années   
« Viens dormir, je ne te laisse pas retourner sur la route à cette heure-là, et en plus dans ton état. »  
« Mon état ? »  
« Tu es exténué, n’importe qui pourrait le voir. »

Marshall ne cherche pas à argumenter et suit Dre jusqu’à sa chambre, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se souvenir dans son rêve, de leur proximité, leurs corps si… Nécessiteux de l’autre. Ugh, ce n’est pas le moment de penser à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Dre à cette heure-là. C’est étrange de dormir à côté de Dre, ils n’ont jamais vraiment été si proches en dehors du studio et des scènes, mais Marshall essaye de garder son appréhension de côté pour ne pas ruiner ce qu’ils sont en train d’essayer de construire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il arrive à dormir, il ne sait pas si c’est grâce à Dre à côté de lui, ou si c’est parce qu’il est libéré de son secret et du fantôme de DeShaun, mais il se sent mieux. Marshall a vraiment l’impression d’être sorti l’hôpital, il est heureux que Dre ne l’ait pas abandonné et l’ait compris. 

Il est prêt à prendre le chemin de la récupération maintenant…

FIN


End file.
